1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to backlight modules and, more particularly, relates to a direct-type backlight module for illuminating a display, wherein the backlight module uses an LED as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a light source such as an LED (light emitting diode) can be adapted to a direct-light type backlight module for illuminating a display such a flat display, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD). Since the light-emitting angle of the LED is not larger than 120 degrees, the far-field pattern of the LED is quite narrow; there is nearly no light out of 120 degrees. In other words, the light-emitting area of the LED is highly concentrated.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved direct-type LED backlight module which overcomes the above described shortcomings.